The development of the transformer isolated forward converter has resulted in improvements in switched power supplies. This is because the forward converter costs less than the other types of transformer isolated switching power supplies of the prior art, and it is easier to design.
However, forward converters of the prior art are subject to certain disadvantages in some instances in that considerable power must be dissipated in each switching cycle, and also in that often only half of the B/H hysteresis curve of the core is used, resulting in low core efficiency and the requirement of larger cores as compared with other types of converter circuits.